One Hyuga's Betrayal
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are in love. But Hisashi does not approve of the relationship. Then Hisashi tells Hinata she never wanted to hear. It's an arranged marriage! And after all that, Hinata is upset at the six pink plus signs that are on her bed. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well, I got this idea today so yeah. If the type is italics, it is memory or flashback. Okay well R&R Please!

_One Hyuga's Betrayal_

_February 7, 2009_

_Chapter One_

_"Hinata, you shall not sleep with this boy nor even see him. He already has brought shame to you."_

_"But f-father, how has he brought s-s-shame to me?"_

_"Because you're to young in age to have a boyfriend."_

_"B-but f-father, I'm sixteen. And Neji is a little o-older t-than me and he has a g-girlfriend."_

_"Because Hinata, he is not the heir to the family. You are. You have to understand."_

_"So you're saying that because I'm in love with Naruto you won't accept it? Or are you to embarrassed that your daughters have grown already?"_

_"No. Look at him Hinata, he is a joke. He obviously doesn't care about you. So how do you love this kid?"_

_"Because I do father. I love Naruto."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"I'm sure."_

Hinata clearly remembered that talk with her father. Hisashi did not like Naruto one bit. He didn't want his daughter around him. But Hinata didn't care. She knew she loved Naruto and she knew Naruto loved her. Hinata still hung out with him. But then one night, they took the next step in their relationship. They had slept together. It was planned so Hinata told her father she was staying at Sakura's place for the night. But one thing Hinata never told Naruto about was about the talk between her and Hisashi. But Hisashi had something very important to Hinata.

"Yes father?" Hinata said when she came in.

"I have something very important to talk to you about." Hisashi said.

Hinata hoped it wasn't about Naruto.

"Go ahead father."

"Well, being that I haven't seen you that much with that loser Naruto, it is a Hyuga family ordeal that someone every fifty years has an arranged marriage."

"So?"

"You Hinata, are the one who has been chosen to be in an arranged marriage." Hisashi said.

"What? You can't do this father. I'm to young to be what about Neji? He is older than me." Hinata said.

"But you were not to young to be with Naruto. Those were your words. And plus, Neji is engaged already to TenTen. That wouldn't be right to ruin their , you are still with Naruto."

Now Hinata was in very hot water.

"N-no. We don't really see each other that much anymore." Hinata lied.

"So you will accept?" Hisashi asked.

"U-um." Then Hinata had fainted from the pressure.

Okay, hope you enjoyed the first chappie! Leave a review before you leave this page =] Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews. Now here is the second chapter!

_February 16, 2009_

_Chapter Two_

_"You Hinata, are the one who has been chosen to be in an arranged marriage." Hisashi said._

_"What? You can't do this father. I'm to young to be what about Neji? He is older than me." Hinata said._

_"But you were not to young to be with Naruto. Those were your words. And plus, Neji is engaged already to TenTen. That wouldn't be right to ruin their , you are still with Naruto."_

_Now Hinata was in very hot water._

_"N-no. We don't really see each other that much anymore." Hinata lied._

_"So you will accept?" Hisashi asked._

_"U-um." Then Hinata had fainted from the pressure._

"Hinata!" Hisashi yelled running to his daughter.

Hinata fainted and hit the floor...hard.

"Hinata, wake up." Hisashi said.

Still, no answer. So, Hisashi picked up his daughter and brought her to her room. He laid her on the bed and waited until Hinata woke up. About an hour passed.

"Father? What happened?" Hinata asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I asked you what was your answer to the arranged marriage and then you fainted." Hisashi answered.

"Oh."

"So what is your answer Hinata?" Hisashi asked.

"Umm...no. I do not accept." Hinata answered.

"What? Why don't you accept?" Hisashi asked.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't know." Hinata answered.

"Alright then." Hisashi said leaving Hinata's room.

Okay, the chapter is finito! Please leave a review before you leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry this took over a month, but now I got a whole load of ideas so this would be updated quicker. Plus my computer caught a heart attack. So less time for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy and sorry if it is to short. I'm trying my best.

_April 9, 2009_

_Chapter 3_

Hisashi was suprised by his daugther's answer to the arranged marriage. But that wasn't to get in his way. Hisashi had a feeling something was up with Hinata. It was feeling like if she were hiding something. And Hisashi wanted to find out. But meanwhile with Hinata, she was getting ready to go someplace with Naruto. Then that's when she heard someone coming. Immediatley Hinata hid her stuff. Then her father came in.

"Hello father." Hinata greeted.

"Hello Hinata. Are you doing anything today?" Hisashi asked.

Now with that question, Hinata had no idea what to answer.

"Umm...I was gonna g-go i-into town t-to b-buy some things. And then meet up with S-Sakura at t-the hospital." Hinata answered.

"Since when did statred hanging out with Haruno?" Hisashi asked.

"She's teaching me new medical techniques." Hinata answered.

"Oh. Well okay. Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"A little after sunset probably. Maybe a little later than that."

"Okay. But where will you be having dinner?"

"With Sakura." Hinata answered.

"Okay, no problem. Just be safe." Hisashi said.

"I will."

Once Hisashi left Hinata's room, she waited about two minutes and then left. But she forgot her bag. One thing Hnata hated doing was lying. Especially to her father. But Hinata loved Naruto and her father, but her father doesn't want her with Naruto. It was tough for Hinata, but she was handling it herself. But she was actually going to be with Naruto for the day.

...

With Hisashi.

"So Kioshi, you are the one that is chosen." Hisashi said.

"Yes sir. Thank you. When will the celebration take place?"

"We'll tell Hinata in a couple of weeks."

"Why in a couple of weeks?"

"She has answered no to the marriage, but I would not take that as an answer. And something is telling me she is hiding something from me." Hisashi answered.

"Okay. Thank you sir. I'll be back then." Kioshi answered bowing.

Okay, next chapter will be MUCH longer promise. Kioshi means "pure" in Japanese. Anyway, please review. And let me know if you would like to see sneak peeks for the following chapters. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's the 4th chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

_May 21, 2009_

_Chapter 4_

It was a rough morning for Hinata. She woke up feeling sick to her stomach. Plus, her father wanted her in a meeting later on to meet someone. She had no idea who it was. Then someone came into her room.

"Hinata?"

"Mm." Hinata answered still half asleep.

"It's me TenTen." TenTen said.

"Mm."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Mm."

"I'll take that as a yes. Tell me what's wrong." TenTen said.

"I feel sick." Hinata finally answered.

"Oh. And isn't today that family meeting thing or something?" TenTen asked.

"Yes."

"Then just tell your father you don't feel good."

"It's not as easy as it sounds. I'll have to show him I'm actually sick." Hinata said.

"What if I tell him you're throwing up?" TenTen asked.

"He'll have to see that too." Hinata said.

"Ew."

"Hold on." Hinata said running out of her bed.

She ran to the bathroom. TenTen went to go get Hiashi.

"Umm, excuse me sir, but umm, I think Hinata is throwing up." TenTen said in between breaths.

"What? Where is she?" Hiashi asked.

"In the bathroom closest to her bedroom." TenTen answered.

"Thank you."

Hiashi went to the bathroom to see if Hinata was okay. When he got there, he saw Hinata leaning up against the bathtub with her head in her hands.

"Hey, Hinata, are you feeling okay?" Hiashi asked worried.

"N-no."

"Were you just vomiting?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head yes.

"Okay, because of you not feeling well, I will schedule the meeting another day." Hiashi said.

"Really? No, father you can't do that. Keep it on. Don't cancel it because of me." Hinata said.

Then she vomited again into the toliet.

"But you can't go, just look at yourself."

"Father, trust me."

"Hinata! Stop. You're sick. I'm not going to let you go to a meeting this sick."

"O-okay."

...

Later on, TenTen was bringing some tea and crackers for Hinata.

"Hey, are you feeling any better yet?" TenTen asked.

"A little." Hinata answed.

"Hey, if you want, I'll bring Naruto over when your father leaves." TenTen winked.

"No no no. Please TenTen don't. I'll get into huge trouble. Please." Hinata said.

"Okay. But here's your tea and crackers." TenTen said setting it down.

"Thanks."

"You want to talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Well, how are you and Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Good. Your cousin is very different you know. Well..at least when he's with me." TenTen said.

"Okay. But, that's kind of weird to hear."

"Sorry. But, not being nosy here, but, did you and Naruto sleep together?" TenTen asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, first of, did you guys protect?"

"Yes."

"Ah! You see?! I got it out of you." TenTen said proud of herself.

"Please please PLEASE don't tell no one. My father doesn't want me seeing him." Hinata pleaded.

"Okay okay. But wow, Hinata. I wouldn't expect that from you. You bad girl." TenTen said playfully.

"Stop. Don't say that please." Hinata said. She lookd as if she were close to tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to get this upset." TenTen apologized.

"It's okay. So, you were saying."

"I was saying that, if you guys pritected, maybe you have a very small chance of being pregnant." TenTen said.

Hinata choked a bit on her food.

"But how? It was our first time and we protected for pete's sake!" Hinata said.

She was getting scared by the minute. Hinata was hoping she wasn't pregnant. Her father would KILL her. And the reaction he would get when he found out it was by Naruto. That scared her a lot. And the thought of losing him. TenTen could tell that was running through Hinata's mind.

"You should've thought about this more clearly." TenTen said.

"I know I know." Hinata said.

...

At the family meeting, Hinata was leaning against the door to hear what was going on. Nothing special. The same as usual. But then as Hinata was about to leave, she heard her name. She heard the words marriage, June, and baby. Hinata couldn't believe it. She wondered who her father was talking to. But Hinata wanted to just hide. She couldn't believe her father.

So..did you guys like? Was it longer? Reviews are appreciated. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty people. The new chapter!

_June 4, 2009_

_Chapter 5_

It was September 9th. Hinata was feeling better, but she was still mad at her dad for still going on about that arranged marriage. She didn't want to marry yet especially to a guy she doesn't even know. And she had to be more careful after her pregnancy scare which her father thought was just some food poisoning. So today Hinata went to go hang out with TenTen for the day.

"Hey Hinata. Feeling better?" TenTen greeted.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered.

"Good to hear that. So did you hear anything about what you heard?" TenTen asked.

"No, why? Did you hear something about it?"

"Well Neji was telling me about the meeting and supposedly there was a guy there named Kioshi. Something about an arranged marriage."

"Oh. Anything else?" Hinata asked.

"No. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Then Hinata and TenTen went shopping.

...

Later that day, Hiashi wanted to speak to Hinata. It was something VERY important. And Hinata was nervous. TenTen gave her luck.

"Yes father?" Hinata said once she entered.

"I have something very important to talk to you about." Hiashi answered.

"Okay."

"Last time when I asked you about the arranged marriage, you answered 'no' to it. I wonder why. Will you give me an explamation?" Hiashi asked.

"Um, well, you see father, I am notready for marriage, especially to a man I do not know." Hinata answered.

"But if it was Naruto, you will marry him. Am I right?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata had no idea how to answer and looked down on the ground.

"Well? I am waiting." Hiashi said.

"I don't father. I am saying the truth." Hinata finally answered.

"Are you still seeing him?" Hiashi asked.

"Why is it of your buisness?" Hinata answered back.

"What did you just say?!" Hiashi asked furious.

"I said no." Hinata answered scared of what her father might do.

"I thoght so. Anyway, I want you to meet someone. Kioshi please come out." Hiashi said.

A man with black hair, light skin, blue eyes, 5'11, and some light freckles on his nose appeared.

"Hinata, I want you to meet Kioshi Hamaya. This is the man you will be marrying." Hioshi announced.

"Nice to meet you." Kioshi greeted.

Hinata shook his hand. Hinata was in hell right now. She couldn't believe her father at all. Not taking 'no' for an answer.

Ah, you guys like? Please tell me. Reviews are welcomed. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, hope you guys like this chapter.

_June 23, 2009_

_Chapter 6_

Today Hinata was forced to go look for a wedding dress. She was supposed to get married to Kioshi in late June of next year and it was only the beginning of July. Hinata wanted to see Naruto to tell him all of what is going on right now. But that couldn't happen. So Hinata was shyly looking through the many dresses at the bridal store. Hinata was only 19 and she will be married at 20. She wanted to tell her father that she was still with Naruto, but he would be very angry with that. So Hinata had to let it go.

So while looking through the dresses, Hinata was thinking about Naruto. She decided that after looking at the dresses she would go over to Naruto's to at least get away from home. Then one dress caught Hinata's eyes. It was strapless and flowed past the ankles. In the chest area, the dress had jewels that shaped like a heart and a snowflake together. Also the dress wasn't very poofy, Hinata hated poofy dresses. So Hinata kept that dress in mind. But the price was out of this world. Over 90.000 ryo.

After the bridal store, Hinata went toward Naruto's house. She knocked and Naruto opened the door.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

"Hi." Hinata responded.

Naruto kissed Hinata, but she didn't kiss back.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes. That's why I came over here." Hinata answered.

"Come in and we'll talk." Naruto offered.

"Okay."

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you know how my father doesn't know we're still together right?" Hinata began.

"Yeah." Naruto answered slowly.

"Well, he thinks that I am single and now he has an arranged marriage for me for late June." Hinata answered.

"What? But didn't you say no?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, but he still made me." Hinata said on the verge of tears.

"Wow, so what are you going to do?" Naruto asked hugging Hinata.

"I have no idea." Hinata said now crying.

"It's okay. Just let it all out, I'll help you figure this out and get through it." Naruto comforted.

"But then father will find out about us." Hinata stated.

"Don't worry, if he does, I'll handle that part." Naruto answered.

"Thank you." Hinata said now looking into Naruto eyes.

"You're welcome." Naruto returned.

Then they kissed again.

Well, there you go. Naruto made an entrance. Thanks for reading this part :) Reviews are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next one. It might take awhile for others to come but anyway, enjoy!!!

_June 29, 2009_

_Chapter 7_

Today Hinata was forced to go out with Kioshi. It had been about a week since she last saw Naruto. Hinata told TenTen about the discussion they both had. TenTen though that Naruto was being sweet. Anyway, this morning Hinata was woken up at 6 in the morning by her father telling her to get ready. Then before she knew it, Hinata was being forced to hang out with Kioshi. And to Hinata he was boring. They hardly had anything in common.

"So...Hinata, when is your birthday?" Kioshi asked.

They were eating lunch.

"December 27th." Hinata answered.

"So you're a Capricorn. I'm a Cancer. July 19th." Kioshi stated.

"Cool." Hinata said not intrested.

"Is there anything you like to do for fun?" Kioshi asked.

"I-I'm not sure. Not really." Hinata answered.

"You don't like to write, draw, or train? Anything?" Kioshi asked in surprise.

"I just like to, um...hang out with TenTen and...go shopping." Hinata said.

"Who's TenTen?"

Hinata was now getting annoyed with questions.

"TenTen is my cousin's girlfriend." Hinata answered.

"Oh."

Then at that point the food came. Hinata was saved...for now. So she decided to eat slowly. But Kioshi was looking at her.

"Um, why are you staring at me?" Hinata asked politely.

"Oh, um, no reason." Kioshi said quickly.

Then while they will still eating, Hinata heard the resturant door open. When she saw who it was, she went into panic mode. It was Naruto! Both spotted each other. Hinata was giving a signal to leave but he didn't understand. So Hinata had to excuse herself and went towards the bathrooms which were far from she was sitting at. When Naruto saw her walking over there, he followed.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said happily.

"Naruto! No offense, but leave please." Hinata said.

"Why?" Naruto asked hurt.

"Because, remeber how I told you about Kioshi? Well my father sent me out on a date with him and I can't have him see you." Hinata explained.

"Oh." Naruto said slowly.

"So, can you just leave until we leave or something like that?" Hinata asked

"Sure." Naruto answered.

"Thanks."

Then someone appeared.

"Hinata, who is this man?" Kioshi asked eyeing Naruto.

"Umm..."

Aha! What will Hinata say? How will Kioshi feel? That and if you have any questions will be naswered in the next chapter. Reviews are nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Continuation!!!! Italics are in Hinata's mind. Except the beginning. Enjoy!!!

_July 1, 2009_

_Chapter 8_

_Then someone appeared._

_"Hinata, who is this man?" Kioshi asked._

_"Umm..."_

"Yeah?" Kioshi said impatiently.

"Umm...he is an old friend of mine. We were just catching up. Right?" Hinata answered nervously.

"Yeah. Old missions and Lady Tsunade. Good times." Naruto added.

"You won't introduce me to him?" Kisoshi asked.

"Naruto this is Kioshi, Kioshi, Naruto." Hinata said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." Kioshi said.

"Nice to meet you to." Naruto returned.

They shook hands.

"I'll be waiting for you at the table." Kioshi stated.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Hinata added.

Both waited until Kioshi was out of sight.

"So how is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Boring." Hinata answered.

"Good luck." Naruto said.

"I'll be needing it sadly." Hinata said.

Hinata walked back towads the table she and Kioshi were eating lunch.

"So, what were some of the missions you and Naruto went on?" Kioshi started.

"Um, well, one was when we had to get this bug. But we failed the mission because of Naruto." Hinata explained.

"That's it?" Kioshi asked.

"No, there was this other one. It wasn't exactly a mission, but the Chunnin exams." Hinata said.

"Oh." Kioshi said.

They finished eating and walked through Kohona.

"So, do you want to do anything else?" Kioshi asked.

_"No!"_

"Um, what do you have in mind?" Hinata asked.

"I know this place where there is a beautiful view. All you see is flowers and a waterfall." Kioshi stated.

_"That's where Naruto took me on our first date! What should I say? What should I say? I don't like Kioshi at all."_

"Um, well, you know I'm not really feeling well. I think we should get back to the estate." Hinata lied.

"Oh, alright." Kioshi said.

The both of them walked back in silence. Kioshi went to hold Hinata's hand, but she pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" Kioshi asked hurt by Hinata's action.

"N-no. I just we should wait longer you know?" Hinata said.

But now she would regret it.

"No I don't know. Is there something bothering you?" Kioshi asked.

_"Yeah, my father won't let me date Naruto. But I still am."_

"N-no." Hinata answered.

They got back to the Hyuuga mansion. Hiashi wanted to speak to Kioshi. Hinata listened in on he conversation. Kioshi told Hiashi about the meeting up with Naruto. Hinata was dead now.

There you go. It might take awhile for the next chapter though. Reviews are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias for the reviews!!! Sorry for the delay as well. Enjoy the chapter.

_July 8, 2009_

_Chapter 9_

Hinata heard Kioshi tell Hiashi about the meeting up with Naruto. Hinata was hoping that her father wouldn't speak to her..but it was already to late.

"Hinata? May I have a word with you?" Hiashi asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered.

Hinata walked in after her father. They sat across from each other.

"How was your day out with Kioshi?" Hiashi began.

"Good." Hinata lied.

"Anything happened?" Hiashi asked.

"N-no. We had lunch and went on a walk." Hinata stated.

"So...you didn't meet up with anyone?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata was about to explode..but that would be very rude.

"Um, not really." Hinata lied once again.

"Are you sure? Because Kioshi told me a whole different story." Hiashi said now walking around the room.

"What did he tell you?" Hinata asked.

"He said that you guys went fo lunch. But then you disappeared and he saw you with a man you said was your old teammate. And he had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and was wearing an orange outfit. Ring a bell?" Hiashi stated.

"I remember now. We did meet up Naruto. But nothing happened." Hinata said.

"That's it? Are you lying to me Hinata?" Hiashi exclaimed.

"N-no I'm not father. Why don't you trust me?" Hinata asked near tears.

"Something is telling me that you are hiding something from me. And if you do, tell me now." Hiashi demanded.

"I'm not feeling to well." Hinata lied.

"You are not leaving until you tell me the truth!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"I am not hiding anything. Please believe me father." Hinata said now crying.

"You need to understand Hinata. I am protecting you." Hiashi explained.

"Protecting me from what?" Hinata asked.

"Protecting you from danger." Hiashi finished.

"What danger? There is no danger. I just want to be alone already." Hinata said leaving the room.

There you go. The next chapter is going to be big. Reviews are nice and thanks for being so patient. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the new one!!! This is going to be split into two parts FYI.

_July 10, 2009_

_Chapter 10_

It had been a couple days since Hinata stormed away from her father. And last night she stood over again at Naruto's because she couldn't stand it at the mansion. But she had to rush home before her father came back. When she got back to her room TenTen was waiting for her on the bed.

"You bad girl." TenTen began.

"W-what?" Hinata answered.

"You had a special night with Naruto. And more than one I see" TenTen whispered.

"Don't tell please." Hinata begged.

"I know." TenTen answered.

"But how did you find out?" Hinata asked closing the door and setting down her stuff.

"Umm, Hanabi was looking for something in your room and we came across some, umm, 'protectors.' You're lucky we found before your father found them." TenTen said.

"Oh." Hinata blushed.

"Anyway, you just need to be careful." TenTen warned.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"You know." TenTen said.

"Oh." Hinata said slowly.

"But when excatly are you going to tell your father?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared of what he might do." Hinata answered.

"Don't be scared of your father. If you want I'll be with you to tell him." TenTen offered.

"It's okay. I'm going to tell him soon." Hinata said.

"And when is soon?" TenTen asked.

There, now the next chapter is going to be twisted(many events) Reviews will be nice :D


	11. Chapter 11

The second part!! Enjoy!!

_July 14, 2009_

_Chapter 11_

It was November 14th. Hinata was in the bathroom again puking. And it was the fourth morning in a row. Plus it was before sunrise. Hinata was scared of what was wrong. So later that morning Hinata went out to the town to buy some stuff for herself. When her father was out of the mansion, Hinata took the pregnancy tests she bought and took them.

The five dreading minutes of waiting made Hinata sick to her stomach. She was hoping they were negative. If they were positive, her father would be fuming. Then the five minutes were up. Hinata looked down at the six pregnancy tests on her bed. Pink plus signs. Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto was the father because he was the only one Hinata ever slept with. Then the door opened up.

"*Gasp*"

"What? It's just me." TenTen said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Hinata said.

She tried to cover up the tests before TenTen saw them.

"What are you hiding?" TenTen asked.

"N-nothing." Hinata lied.

"I won't tell. Trust me." TenTen pleaded.

Hinata couldn't say no to TenTen. She was the only one who kept her secret about Naruto.

"O-okay." Hinata said.

TenTen went over to Hinata's bed and saw the tests right away.

"No way. Are they positive?" TenTen asked shocked.

"Y-yes." Hinata said. She then began to cry.

"Come here. It's okay. I'll help you explain to your father." TenTen said hugging Hinata.

"N-no. I want to tell him myself." Hinata said.

"Are you sure?" TenTen asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

...

The next day Hinata went over to Naruto's place. She was going to tell him she was pregnant.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"H-hi. I have something important to tell you." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

They sat down and Hinata said it straight out.

"I'm pregnant and you're the f-father." Hinata said on the verge of tears.

"What? Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata said.

"We have to tell your father." Naruto said.

"I know." Hinata included.

"I'll go with you." Naruto offered.

"Alright." Hinata said.

...

The next day Hinata knocked on her father's door.

"Come in." Hiashi called form inside.

Hinata walked in WITH Naruto.

"Naruto? Why is he here?!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"Father, please don't be mad, but..I'm....p-pregnant." Hinata said.

"What?! How could Hinata?!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I'm the one you should be mad at, not Hinata. Don't blame her. I'll take full responibility." Naruto explained.

"You're not touchng her anymore! You brought disgrace to her!" Hiashi yelled.

Everyone heared Hiashi yell and everyone listened in, even though it was rude.

"Father please!" Hinata yelled now crying.

"No! He shall leave now! Hiashi yelled.

"Sir, I would help Hinata with the baby. I love her very much and I would do anything to protect her and help her and would benefit her. I want to help her go through this. Please understand." Naruto explained.

Now Hiashi saw how much Naruto really cared about Hinata.

"Anything?" Hiashi asked.

"Anything. I love Hinata with all my heart." Naruto said.

"Okay, but you rather not mess anything up." Hiashi warned.

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

Hinata was surprised.

"Thank you father." Hinata said.

So...the next chapter shows more of Naruto and Hiashi. That's all I'm saying. Reviews will be wonderful!


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I here's the new one. And the reason why Hiashi cooled down was because he is going to challenge Naruto. So basically it's three strikes and he's out okay? Anyhow, enjoy.

_July 21, 2009_

_Chapter 12_

The next day Naruto came back over to the mansion to check up with Hinata. But Naruto kept his distance from Hiashi. But he had no idea Hiashi was challenging him. But anyhow, when Naruto went to Hinata's room she wasn't in there. But he saw TenTen outside with Neji so he decided to ask them.

"Hey guys! Do you know where Hinata is at?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she went to the doctor to see how far along she is." TenTen answered.

"Oh. Any idea when she will be back?" Naruto asked.

"No." Neji answered.

"Okay, thanks I guess." Naruto said.

...

Later when Hinata came back.

"So how far along are you?" TenTen asked.

"Just about a month. Due in July." Hinata answered.

"Oh. So that's some early surprised, unexpected holiday gift." TenTen said.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Naruto.

"H-hi Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata. You found out how far along you are?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Three weeks. I'm due in July." Hinata answered.

"Oh, so, we need to talk and what we're going to do about this." Naruto stated.

"My father wants to talk to both of us about this tommorow." Hinata said.

"Oh."

...

The next day.

"So, have the two of you spoken about the baby?" Hiashi asked.

"N-no." Hinata answered.

"Okay." Hiashi said slowly.

"But, um, father, I want to keep the baby." Hinata said quietly.

"And how will you take care of a child?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, um, you see, Naruto can move in or I move in with Naruto, and he said he'll go on missions to get money and even get a job if he has to." Hinata explained.

"Really?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes sir." Naruto said.

"S-so father?" Hinata asked.

"He...can move in here. But! You better not mess anything up." Hiashi warned.

"Okay." Naruto and Hinata said.

"But, um, what if he does mess up father?" Hinata asked.

"He's out." Hiashi answered.

"O-okay."

There. Like? Reviews will be wonderful.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Now here is your gift. A new chapter. It might be long, anyhow, enjoy this one!!

_July 30, 2009_

_Chapter 13_

Hinata was two months pregnant. And today was December 27th. Hinata's 20th birthday. But while Hiashi was speaking with Hinata, the others were going to set up a surprise party for Hinata.

"Happy Birthday Hinata." Hiashi greeted and hugging his daughter.

"T-thank you." Hinata returned.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Good, now let's begin. So you are now...two months pregnant right?" Hiashi began.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered.

"Okay, now I was thinking about this for the past couple of nights, and, I'm going to let Naruto stay with you in your room. I think you guys are old enough, and already did it, so...count this as your birthday gift from me." Hiashi smiled.

Hinata was shocked by what her father just said. And as her birthday gift? So far things were going great for Hinata.

"T-thank you father!" Hinata hugged.

"Your welcome. Now, back to serious business. You're due in mid or early July. Right?" Hiashi continued.

"Early July." Hinata answered.

"Okay, now I know it's still early, but, do want a separate room as a nursery or do want the baby in your room?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't know, I guess I have to talk it over with Naruto." Hinata answered.

"Okay."

...

Meanwhile with Naruto, TenTen, Neji, and Hanabi, they were in the main dining room setting up Hinata's surprise party. TenTen and Neji were in charge of setting up the dining room while Naruto and Hanabi did the cake.

"So what's Hinata favorite cake again?" Naruto asked.

"Um, she likes vanilla the best." Hanabi answered.

"Okay, so the recipe here says we need three eggs, one cup of water, four cups of flour, two tablespoons of vanilla bean, and one half cup of corn oil." Naruto read.

"I got the eggs and water." Hanabi said.

"Okay, get the flour and oil while I get the vanilla bean." Naruto ordered.

"Okay."

"Oh! I found a chef's hat! How do I look?" Naruto asked with the hat on.

"Ridiculous." Hanabi answered.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

The both of them mixed the ingredients together and put the cake batter in the oven.

"Mmm, the batter smells good." Naruto stated.

"Yep. High five!" Hanabi said.

"Wait, not yet. We have to make the frosting." Naruto quoted.

"Oh yeah, make it periwinkle. That's her favorite color." Hanabi stated.

"I know periwinkle is her favorite color." Naruto retorted.

"Sorry." Hanabi said with an attitude.

"Don't give me no attitude." Naruto warned.

...

Meanwhile with TenTen and Neji. TenTen was writing "Happy Birthday Hinata!" on the banner while Neji did the table setting.

"Now, should I write this in multi-color or periwinkle for her favorite color?" TenTen thought aloud.

"I don't know." Neji answered thinking TenTen was asking him the question.

"I wasn't talking to you Neji, I was talking to myself." TenTen said.

"Well I thought you were. And it's better off multi-colored, she might like that better." Neji stated.

"Okay! So I'll do red, blue, and periwinkle." TenTen said happily.

...

Back with Naruto and Hanabi, the were putting the icing on the cake.

"The cake looks great so far." Hanabi complemented.

"Duh! Because the two greatest people did it!" Naruto smiled.

"I thought you were going to say just you, not the both of us." Hanabi said.

"Well, we get along now, not like when we first met that you poured blue paint on me that I couldn't get it off for days." Naruto quoted.

"Oh yeah! That was like three years ago." Hanabi remembered.

"And when you put the spikes on my chair that I couldn't sit down for days!" Naruto laughed.

"That was funny." Hanabi laughed as well.

"Yeah, but now we get along. Now I'm going to be an aunt." Hanabi said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a father." Naruto said softly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll be a great father." Hanabi encouraged.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I mean your playful, always like to joke around and have fun, and you never ever give up. I guess that's why Hinata fell in love with you. Everyone nowadays are so serious you know? TenTen's another one. She's very outgoing, crazy in a good way, and never gives up either. So Hinata and Neji are alike by that. They're both in relationships with outgoing, fun, loving people." Hanabi said.

"Thanks. But sometimes I think TenTen is physoctic." Naruto joked.

"I guess." Hanabi smiled.

"Now, let's write 'Happy Birthday Hinata' in purple." Naruto said.

"And with pink hearts! Hinata will love that." Hanabi suggested.

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

...

About ten minutes later, Naruto and Hanabi brought the cake out and set it at the edge of the table where Hinata will be sitting.

"Very impressive." Neji complemented.

"Thanks!" Hanabi and Naruto said.

"It looks very professional." TenTen added.

"Thanks."

"Now help us blow these balloons." Neji ordered.

"Okay." Naruto said happily.

About twenty minutes later, only twenty-one balloons were blown and everyone was out of breath.

"Man, so many ballooons." Naruto complained.

"Twelve more." TenTen said.

Naruto grabbed a balloon and blew into it, but inhaled the helium by accident.

"Oops." Naruto said with a squeaky voice. "Hahaha, squeaky voice. Hi!"

"Haha! Let me try!" TenTen laughed. She inhaled some helium and spoke. "How do I sound? Hehe, I sound funny."

"You do sound funny! Haha!" Naruto laughed still with his squeaky voice.

Now Hanabi inhaled some helium and spoke.

"I think I sound weird." Hanabi complained with a very sqeaky voice. Everyone just stared at her, then Naruto and TenTen laughed.

"You guys are lunatics." Neji stated.

"Try it please?" TenTen begged with her normal voice back.

"No." Neji answered.

"Please?" TenTen still begged now hugging him.

"Fine." Neji gave up.

"Yay!" TenTen yelled happily.

So Neji inhaled some helium and then spoke.

"This is ridiculous." Neji spoke. He sounded like a cracked up Mickey Mouse.

"Hahaha!" Everyone lauged.

"Let's just get back to work." Neji said still having the funny voice.

"Neji, please don't speak until it wears off." Hanabi stated.

Neji just nodded.

...

About an hour later everything was set up. Hiashi was still speaking with Hinata on just random things. But she then freshened up. Hiashi was notified that everything was ready. So Hiashi told Hinata to come down for dinner at 5:00PM. Everyone was hiding once they heard footsteps. Then...

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Hinata was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it.

"T-thank you." Hinata thanked still in surprise. Naruto went up to her and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday." Naruto said.

"Thanks."

"Come on." Naruto said.

So Hinata looked around and saw the decorations. She can tell TenTen did the banner because it was obvious that it was her writing. But when she saw the cake, she thought it was a beautiful cake, but to bad that it was going to eaten.

"Who did the cake?" Hinata asked.

"We did!" Hanabi and Naruto yelled happily.

"You like it?" Naruto asked.

"It's pretty." Hinata answered.

They sang 'Happy Birthday' and Hinata cut the cake and everyone had cake. But when Hinata went for a second slice...

"Are you that hungry?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi, she's feeding for two." TenTen said sternly.

"Sorry." Hanabi apologized.

Now it was time for the gifts. Basically, Hinata got money. But Hanabi gave a her a card with a sister braclet and Hanabi showed hers.

"Thank you Hanabi." Hinata thanked.

"Your welcome." Hanabi smiled.

Now it was the last gift. Naruto's gift. The card read...

_I know we had our ups and downs but now we have something to look forward to together._

_You are awesome Hinata. You are twenty now, it has been a couple years and I don't think I've ever been in love with you as much as I am now. In just a couple of months we will have a family. I love you and Happy Birthday._

_Naruto._

Hinata opened the little box and inside was a necklace with a heart with the engraving of an N+H on the back of the heart.

"Naruto, it's...it's beautiful." Hinata said holding up the necklace.

Hiashi thought it was a beautiful gift. Naruto placed the necklace around Hinata's neck.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto smiled. Then they both kissed. It as a wonderful birthday for Hinata.

Now that was a long chapter, right? You guys liked it? It was a little less than 2,000 words. Reviews will be amazing!!!!! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews!!!! Now enjoy this installment :D Oh and to **naruhinaramen, **yes. :D

_August 5, 2009_

_Chapter 14_

It was February 13th. Hinata was four months pregnant. Hiashi needed to talk with Naruto. So while Hiashi was with Naruto, Hinata was with TenTen out in the snow.

"So, what do you think Naruto is going to do tommorow?" TenTen asked.

"I-I don't know." Hinata answered,

"Ah, you know, even with your jacket on, I can tell you packed on a few pounds." TenTen stated.

"I put on that much weight?" Hinata asked.

"No! No, no, no. What I meant was that I can tell you're pregnant." TenTen explained.

"Oh. But you put on some weight yourself." Hinata stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to lose it if I'm training with Neji." TenTen answered.

"Oh. Do you know what's for dinner tonight?"

...

The next day was Valentine's day. Hinata woke up with a good feeling. But when she did wake up, Naruto wasn't in the room. So Hinata just acted naturally. But Hiashi didn't seem normal, in fact, he looked like a zombie today.

"Father? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Hiashi answered.

"Oh, well, take a nap later. That should help." Hinata suggested.

"I will." Hiashi smiled.

...

Later, Hinata and Naruto were out in the snow. They were just enjoying the snow falling. But it was quiet. And Hinata wondered why.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No! There's nothing wrong. Why?" Naruto answered.

"You seem very quiet today. And usually, you're not very quiet." Hinata pointed out.

"Oh. But there's nothing wrong, okay?" Naruto stated.

"Okay." Hinata agreed.

It was quiet for about five minutes, then Naruto broke the silence this time.

"Hinata?" Naruto began.

"Y-yes Naruto?" Hinata answered.

Naruto got down to one knee, pulled something out of his pocket, and said: "Will you marry me?"

Hinata was in shock and couldn't believe the question.

"Is this what my father was talking to you about yesterday?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and no. Now can you answer the question before I lose circulation in my right leg?" Naruto hinted.

"Oh, sorry. But yes!" Hinata answered.

Naruto was relieved and placed the ring on Hinata. They kissed.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too." Hinata added. They kissed again in the snow.

I know that this one was shorter, but it's better than nothing right? Reviews will be nice.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow..thanks fo the reviews. Its amazing how many I have gotten. Really. So here's the new one. And trust me, this story has a lot more to go. Seriously.

_August 17, 2009_

_Chapter 15_

March 9th...TenTen's birthday. But she wasn't here at the Hyuuga mansion nor was Neji. So Hinata had a free day with Naruto. She was five months along in her pregnancy and was now showing no matter what she wore. And today Naruto and Hinata were going to dicuss about the wedding.

"So...Hinata, you want to get married before or after the baby is born?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I think after will be better." Hinata answered.

"Yeah I guess so to because your pretty big right now." Naruto qouted.

Hinata gave him a look.

"Oh, sorry. But it IS true. No offense." Naruto stated.

Hinata kicked him for that.

"What the hell Hinata?! What was that for? That's not like you. Are your hormones kicking in already?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I didn't like what you said." Hinata answered.

"Oh, sorry. But it IS true." Naruto said.

Now Hinata left the room.

"Great." Naruto mutttered.

...

Naruto went searching to see Hinata had gone to. Usually she'll go to her room, outside, or the kitchen for some reason. But this time she was in her room.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto began.

"Yes?" Hinata answered.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? And if I ever say any of that again, I'll let you kick me." Naruto smiled.

"Um...o-okay I guess." Hinata said.

"Thanks." Naruto said kissing Hinata.

"So, about the wedding....small or big?" Naruto asked.

"Knowing my father, it'll probably be a big one, but I want a small one. You?" Hinata answered.

"Whatever you will like. But I will like a small one." Naruto answered.

"Guests?" Hinata asked.

"Less than 75." Naruto answered.

"50?" Hinata suggested.

"Well, lets make out the list and see who we will invite and not to invite." Naruto suggested.

"Okay."

...

An hour later....

"It comes out exactly to 50." Naruto said surprised.

"Yep." Hinata agreed.

"So, we have this all done." Naruto smiled.

"But now to book everything." Hinata said sadly.

"That will be hard." Naruto agreed.

"Yep, so."

"How about we go next week?" Naruto suggested.

"Alright." Hinata smiled. Then she felt something. Then again two minutes later.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Just feel." Hinata instructed.

Naruto did so, then felt what Hinata felt.

"What the?" Naruto said confused.

"The baby's kicking Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing." Naruto said amazed.

Like? Reviews will be awesome!!!! And anyone saw what happened to the three players in baseball on Saturday?? Including David Wright??? Man, it gave me an idea :3 No, but seriously.


	16. Chapter 16

Another one for you fantastic people. Enjoy!!

_August 20th, 2009_

_Chapter 16_

Today Hinata and Naruto were going to remodel the room with the help of Neji and TenTen. They wanted to keep the baby in their room. It was for if anything happens.

"So how do you guys want to do this?" TenTen asked.

"Well, we can move the bed from the wall to the center of the room. The closet can go to to the left corner from the bed, and the drawers against the right wall." Naruto explained.

TenTen's face spelled confused. "Okay."

"Then were will the crib be placed?" Neji asked.

"Against the wall where the window is at." Naruto answered.

"And both of you guys spoke about this?" TenTen asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Okay, then, let's get to work." TenTen said.

While doing the work, Hinata began to get some pain.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just some pain that's all." Hinata answered.

"You know, Hinata's not really supposed to do this." TenTen stated.

"But I want help with this." Hinata stated.

"No, Hinata we don't want you to harm the baby or you, so just go downstairs or something." Naruto suggested.

"O-okay, I'll be with Hanabi outside." Hinata said.

...

Later.

"Hey Hinata, want to check out the room?" TenTen said.

"Done already?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, come on!" TenTen said.

"Okay."

...

"Wow, it seems like the room has a lot more room now." Hinata stated.

"Hehe, thanks to us." Naruto smiled.

"At least he said 'us', not 'me'." TenTen stated.

"True." Neji responded.

...

Later that night.

"Naruto! Hurry up in there please!" Hinata yelled.

"Can't you wait?!" Naruto yeled.

"N-no because the baby is pushing on my bladder." Hinata answered.

"Go." Naruto said madly.

He was in the hall in just a towel and dripping wet.

"Here's a hint Naruto, if Hinata want's something, get it or do it because she will be a handful with cravings and mood swings." TenTen said.

"Hmpf!"

...

"Is the baby kicking?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Can I feel?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. So Naruto rubbed Hinata's belly. But then Hinata began to kiss Naruto.

"Can we do it, please?" Hinata asked.

"Is it safe?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Then let's go." Naruto said. Hinata just smiled.

Now, I guess this was short, anyhow, you guys will enjoy the next chapter, trust me :3 Reviews will be kind.


	17. Chapter 17

A new one my readers! :3 Please enjoy.

_August 24, 2009_

_Chapter 17_

Today Hinata and Naruto were going for the monthly check-up on the baby. Hinata was five and a half months pregnant. But for only being less than six months, Hinata looked as if she was seven or even eight months pregnant. At the waiting room, Hinata felt tired. The baby kicked at night and she just couldn't sleep. And plus they walked over in the snow. Then they were finally called in.

"Hello Hinata and Naruto. Ready to see the baby and hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Takahima stated.

"We're hearing the heartbeat? That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, now if Hinata, could you just bring up your shirt just under your ribcage and we can begin." Dr. Takahima said. Hinata did what she was told. Then Dr. Takahima put some of the gel on Hinata's belly and began screening.

"You see, that's the baby's head right there. In about five to six weeks, the baby should turn over and the head should be down. Now, do you guys want to know the gender?"

"N-no." Hinata answered.

"Okay, no problem. Now the heartbeat." Dr. Takahima placed the headphone type item around Hinata's belly. She moved it trying to find the heartbeat. "Hear it?" Dr. Takahima asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered.

"That is so cool." Naruto stated.

"It seems like your due date could be July 17th." Dr. Takahima stated. "Okay, I'll be right back for the sonogram picture of the baby okay?"

"No problem." Naruto said.

"T-that was quite intresting to see r-right N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! The baby looked quite weird, but that's just on the screen, but the heartbeat was cool to. It's amazing how a person forms like that." Naruto stated.

"Y-yes." Hinata agreed.

Then Dr. Takahima came back.

"Well, the picture of your babies is quite amazing." Dr. Takahima stated.

"Wait, 'babies'? Did you say that right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I said babies. You guys are having twins." Dr. Takahima explained.

"W-wow. Twins." Hinata said rubbing her belly now free of the gel.

"But you didn't say that before and I didn't a second head on the screen." Naruto quoted.

"Oh, didn't say or show you? Oh my, I am so sorry. But you see? Right here is one baby and the second is right around there." Dr. Takahima pointed.

"Oh. That explains the what I thought was the rapid heartbeat. It was two heartbeats then, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Phew, okay. I thought something was wrong with their hearts." Naruto relieved.

"Nah, they're perfectly healthy." Dr. Takahima reasurred.

"Good. Well, thank you very much for your time." Naruto said.

"See you next month."

...

Later that night.

"So when will we tell the others? You know, about the news of expecting twins." Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I g-guess when the time is right." Hinata answered still looking at the sonogram picture of her babies.

"Alright, but wow, twins. That's amazing. Double the love." Naruto smiled.

"Y-you mean the twice more the love." Hinata corrected.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Naruto said.

"They're kicking." Hinata said. Naruto placed a hand on her belly.

"In j-just a few m-months." Hinata said.

"Yep." Naruto said kissing her and her belly. "I love you three."

"I love you to, and the babies as well." Hinata said kissing him.

There you go! Liked? Are you happy? Oh and I doubt they have sonograms in Naruto, but, I put it for my story. :3 Reviews will be amazing!


	18. Chapter 18

Ah, so I see you liked the last chappie eh? :3 Now, the newest one. Enjoy I say! :3

_August 29, 2009_

_Chapter 18_

Naruto and Hinata had recently found out they were expecting twins. Nobody knew except them. TenTen suspected something and nearly found out if Neji hadn't wanted her to go train some more. Naruto was grateful for his interupption because knowing TenTen, she would've blurted it out and go tell everyone. But today, being that it was basically a blizzard outside, they were going to announce it today. And Hinata and Naruto discussed that dinner was going to be the perfect timing to tell everyone becasue everyone would be there. Plus, Hinata stuttered less now, which was an improvement.

"Should I bring the picture if incase they don't believe us?" Hinata asked.

"They should believe us! If they don't, they have problems." Naruto answered.

"Don't say that about my family!" Hinata shouted and slapped Naruto. It took about a minute for Hinata to realize what she just did. "I-I'm so s-sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to shout and h-hit you."

"It's okay, but man, you slapped me hard." Naruto stated.

"Sorry."

"It's okay..again. Anyhow, just bring the picture if incase they don't believe us." Naruto said.

"I doubt my father will believe us. Neji might." Hinata stated.

"Hanabi will probably jump us and scream 'congratulations!' and TenTen...do I even have to say?" Naruto asked.

"No, I guess not." Hinata smiled.

"So, dinner it is." Naruto said.

"Yes."

...

Later on at dinner, everything was very quiet. Hinata was more nervous than Naruto. Plus the babies were kicking a lot. And Hinata was only less than six months along. Then Hiashi broke the silence.

"So, Hinata, how's the baby?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata was caught off guard.

"Um, the baby is fine." Hinata said slowly and making sure she said 'baby' instead of 'babies'.

"That's good. So, would you mind telling us how the check-up went?" Hiashi added.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other.

"U-um, about that. Naruto and I have something to tell you guys." Hinata said.

"It's not nothing bad right?" Hanabi asked.

"No no no. Nothing bad." Naruto reasurred.

"So..say it!" Hanabi said inpatient.

"Um, Naruto and I are...expecting...t-twins." Hinata said slowly.

"No way!" TenTen said first. "Congratulations!" TenTen hugged Hinata.

"I doubt that. I mean, twins?" Hiashi said sounding quite mad.

"Father! It's not either Naruto or my fault. It's probably just destiny or how things are meant to be." Hinata said frustated at her father.

"Man, what else can Naruto do to you?" Neji mutterted.

"So, I'm going to have two nieces, or two nephews, or one of each? So cool!" Hanabi shouted.

"But taking care of one child is hard enough for an un-wed couple, now two? How will you guys handle this?" Hiashi asked.

"Um, the same way even if it was one baby. Just, double the diapers, feeding, another crib. Stuff like that." Naruto answered.

"Are you sure?" Hiashi asked yet again.

"Father! Yes, okay? What is your problem with Naruto?" Hinata asked with her hormones kicking in.

"Well first off, you were secretly dating him behind my back. Two is that you slept with him before marriage. Three is you were lying to me. And then you come up to me saying that you are pregnant with Naruto's child. And now twins?! That is why I am mad at you Hinata, you dishonored yourself AND the family!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. She was holding back the tears because she crying at that time and in front of her father will bring more trouble.

"I'm heading into bed. Hopefully you two will find a way to figure things out because I am not helping." Hiashi said leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Hinata collasped and began to cry her heart out. Everyone ran to her and comforted her.

"Hanabi and I will have a talk with him." Neji stated.

"Let's go then." Hanabi said standing.

Neji and Hanabi then left to go have a discussion with Hiashi.

"W-why?" Hianat asked.

"He's just moody. He's all about keeping the Hyuga name. And plus, he's just probably pissed off that he is finally seeing that he is old because he is going to be a grandpa to twobeautiful children." TenTen stated.

"Exactly what TenTen said. Hiashi just probably had a bad day and is taking his anger out on us..which he shouldn't." Naruto quoted.

"But I thought he was going to be happy for us, not mad." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, okay? Naruto, Neji, Hanabi, and I are here for you." TenTen stated.

"Thanks." Hinata thanked.

Naruto and TenTen hugged her.

Ah, intense or not intense is the question. Haha, sorry. Anyhow, you liked? I thought it was going to be shorter though :3 Reviews will be amazing!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

So..when I looked into my notebook this morning I was like wow, up to here already? It was going to be pretty short, then I read the questions in the reviews so now it shall be longer!!! AND!!!! I decided to add more chapters :3 So instead of 25, it might be 28-30 :3 So, this is one of newly thought of chappies :3 Enjoy!!!

_September 1, 2009_

_Chapter 19_

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you get me some pickles and cheese?"

"WHAT?! At this hour? Are you crazy? And pickles and cheese? Sorry Hinata, but no. It's freakin' 2 in the morning, get some sleep."

"O-okay. B-but Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"No."

"That's it? Just no?"

"Yeah...you're not fat, you're pregnant and beautiful. Now just get some sleep."

...

"What the hell Naruto?!" Hinata yelled. And she was ANGRY because she never, EVER, cursed.

"I said you're not fat. You just have a belly because you have twins growing inside of you." Naruto explained.

"Which means you're saying that I am fat." Hinata said sadly. Naruto now realized what he had done.

"Oh. Look Hinata, I didn't mean to say that, I just forgot about your mood swings so, I'm sorry."

But then Hinata slapped him across his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto asked, but Hinata was long gone.

...

"I'm hungry." HInata stated.

"Well, your father doesn't want me in the kitchen right now...so, do you want ramen? I'll bring it here because it's pretty cold out." Naruto stated.

"O-okay." Hinata asnwered.

"Alright. Can you hold up for about fifthteen minutes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Naruto smiled.

...

About two hours later Hinata was in the bathroom with Naruto holding her hair back.

"I didn't think the ramen will get you this sick." Naruto quoted.

"It's okay, I didn't think so either." Hinata stated.

But then she threw up again.

"I'm n-not going t-to eat ramen again for the next few months." Hinata stated.

"Okay, as long as you don't get sick. I'll get you some tea to calm your stomach." Naruto offered.

"Thanks. I think I'm better now." Hinata said. She rinsed her out mouth while Naruto got her the tea.

...

"So, Hinata, I have a question for you." Naruto began.

"Yes?"

"Did you find out why your father acted the way he did?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, I'm going to speak to him tomorrow because he is with Lady Hokage today discussing something." Hinata wxplained.

"Oh, okay. Want me to come with you?" Naruto asked.

"Um, not really. I want to see what he says. If he gives me an attitude, then next time after that, you come." Hinata answered.

"No problem."

...

Later that night Hinata was watching the rain fall from the window in the bedroom. Naruto was getting some of the chocolate cake Hinata was craving. Even though she was six months pregnant, she looked like as if she were eight months along. The babies kicked a lot though. Then Naruto came back into the room.

"I got some for the both of us." Naruto stated.

"O-okay."

They sat on the bed and began to eat.

"You know Hinata, you have to eat healthier. I mean, yeah you eat fruit and healthy dinners and all, but for the snacks, this really isn't good for you." Naruto quoted.

"I know. B-but when was the last time I had cake?" Hinata stated.

"True, but you get what I am saying though, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata asnwered.

Awhile after the cake, it was a bit early, a little before 10:00PM. Hinata lied down next to Naruto who was reading, shockingly. Hinata then put an arm around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Okay what do you want now Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Um, well, y-you see. Um..."

"I see, let me just lock the door." Naruto smiled.

"Okay."

Okay, I know Hinata was a bit OOC, but it was mood swing chappie :3 So, anyhow, all questions will be answered in the next chappie. Even the questions you ask now. I'll answer all :3 Reviews will be welcomed. :-)


	20. Chapter 20

Please forgive me for taking awhile to update, school started for me this week and loads of homework already. But this is going to be long so enjoy and you can yell at me if this didn't satisfy you :3

_September 11, 2009_

_Chapter 20_

Today Hinata was going to talk to her father to see what his problem was lately. Naruto was not going to be in the same room. But while Hinata was waiting for Hiashi to answer his door, Hinata felt sick to her stomach. She thought it was probably because she was nervous. Then finally about ten minutes later Hiashi opened up.

"Oh, hello Hinata, what brings you here this early?" Hiashi asked.

"I have to talk to father." Hinata asnwered.

"Is this about Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"No."

"Alright, come in."

...

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Hiashi began.

"Well, um, Naruto and I were wondering why you acted the way you did when we announced we were expecting twins." Hinata stated.

"Oh, well, you see, the reason I acted so rudely that night was becase I was under so much stress because you are getting married soon. Also you are going to be a mother so I am worrying about you...a lot." Hiashi admitted.

"Oh. Father look, don't worry about me. I am fine on my own and with Naruto. Don't stress about anything. Promise me?" Hinata said sweetly.

"Promise, and do you forgive me as well?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, now you need to get Naruto's forgivness." Hinata smiled.

"Yes. And I see you and Naruto have gotten much closer together. Is he worried about becoming a father soon?" Hiashi asked.

"No, but maybe it will come soon. Just waiting." Hinata answered.

"But I heard the both of you arguing the other night. Care to tell me?" Hiashi asked.

"It's kind of private." Hinata blushed.

"Ah, well, anything else?" Hiashi asked.

Then Hinata remembered something. "Um, yes, being that I am having twins, will one of them have to get the seal like Neji?"

It was quiet right after Hinata asked the question.

"I'm guessing it's a yes, am I right father?" Hinata asked.

"Sadly Hinata, I don't make that choice. It's the council who does. I'll try and make them say no, but I really don't know." Hiashi explained.

That broke Hinata's heart knowing one of her children may have the seal. "Oh, okay. I understand. And can Naruto become a Hyuga like us? Strange question I know."

"I thought the woman gets the husbands last name." Hiashi smiled.

"Okay."

...

Later that night Hinata was talking to Naruto.

"So one of the twins may get the bird seal?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered near tears.

Naruto pulled her into a hug and spoke to her. "Maybe the council will that you are Hiashi's daughter and will say no. And then the clan will expand."

"You mean _your _clan will grow." Hinata smiled even though her face was stained with tears.

Naruto smiled as well and wiped away Hinata's tears.

"Not one of our children will get the bird seal. Trust me." Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"Because I have that gut feeling." Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled as well and kissed him. Naruto placed a kiss on Hinata's belly.

"Less than four months." Naruto stated.

"Yeah."

Now, the next chapter will be good, trust me :3 But reviews will be awesome!!!


	21. Chapter 21

So, yeah, new one. It took awhile because it is a long chapter, was sick and still sick sadly :( And also I wanted to work on my other stories. So I hope this satisfies you.

_September 21, 2009_

_Chapter 21_

It was nighttime at the Hyuga compound. Naruto and Hinata were in the midst of making love when they heard pebbles hitting the window.

"What can that be?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Hinata answered. "I'll go check."

So Hinata put on her robe and went to go see what disturbed her and Naruto's night. Naruto got dressed as well if incase. When she looked out the window it was Kioshi Hamaya.

"K-Kioshi?" Hinata asked.

"My dear Hinata, I was gone for awhile, but now I am back. Do you still accept my hand in marriage?" Kioshi greeted.

"Um, no. No I do not accept Kioshi. Things have have happened and I do not wish to see you again." Hinata stated.

"Very well, guess I will come up and you will explain what has happned no?" Kioshi said.

"No!" Hinata said.

Naruto had gone and went to go Hiashi to tell what was happening. When Hinata looked back, Kioshi was already climbing up. Plus she was wearing nothing underneath her robe except a pair of underwear and a bra. When Kioshi came up to the window, Hinata closed it and it slammed on Kioshi's fingers. But he didn't stop there, Kishi somehow opened the window and came into the bedroom. Hinata screamed. Kioshi then realized what Hinata meant by 'things have happened.'

"What happened to you? And why scream? I am just here to visit you." Kioshi stated.

"Just leave me alone! You just agreed to my father for the arranged marriage because you were going to inherit some of the money." Hinata exclaimed while thinking of a jutsu to do.

"Now you know that's not true. And were you pregnant the whole time?" Kioshi asked placing a hand on her belly.

"Don't touch me" Hinata yelled. She was about to do a jutsu when one of Naruto's clones came to the rescue.

"What the? Shadow clones?" Kioshi asked confused.

"Yeah! And don't dare to touch my fiance'!" Naruto yelled from the door.

"What is going on?" Hiashi asked confused. "Kioshi? Why on earth are you here? You said you will be gone for about two years with that big mission you got."

"Ah, you Hyuga's fall for everything don't you? What wimps." Kioshi stated.

That made Hiashi and Naruto furious.

"Don't you dare say that about the great Hyuga's clan! You don't know one thing on how beautiful this family is! If there is a wimp it is you!" Naruto yelled.

"Now, why are you here? I thought I was the one who told you to leave." Hiashi stated.

"Yes, you did tell me to leave, but, I loved Hinata so much that I couldn't stand being away from her. But I see that spiky haired freak has done her no good by taking away her dignity." Kioshi stated.

"You never loved me. You just wanted to marry me for the family's wealth and fame you liar." Hinata stated.

"Hmm, guess you guys are very smart then. Guess I was wrong." Kioshi stated 'accidently' hitting Hinata's belly.

"Ooh." Hinata said in pain as she kneeled in pain. Naruto rushed to her side.

"Don't touch my daughter! Now leave or I will have you arrested at once!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"Very well, guess I won't have o bring shame to the amily now will I?" Kioshi stated before leaving.

Once Kioshi was out of sight, Hiashi rushed to his daughter.

"Hinata, did he hit you hard?" Hiashi asked concerned.

"N-no, but it did hurt. But the pain's gone now." Hinata answered.

"Well, now he shouldn't come back. Hopefully he doesn't, but if he does I will have him arrested." Hiashi stated.

"Yeah, I promise I will protect you and the twins." Naruto stated kissing Hinata on the cheek.

...

The next day Hinata woke up from the babies kicking.

"Oh, good morning Hinata!" Naruto greeted as well with a kiss.

"Good morning." Hinata returned.

"Hey, remember that talk we had the other morning about the seal and councils?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered now sitting up.

"Well, today I am going to speak to the council." Naruto smiled.

"Um, Naruto, I don't think that will be such a good idea." Hinata stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"They are people who do not like being told what to do." Hinata explained.

"Oh, but don't worry, it will go fine."

...

Later one Naruto was at the door of the Hyuga council. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A deep voice called.

Naruto did as he was told.

"Hello, what are here for?" A man named Yoko asked.

"Um, hello, I just have one question. Hinata Hyuga is pregnant with twins and she asked her father if one of the twins will have to get the bird seal like Neji did." Naruto stated. "And that it was up to you guys."

"When is she due and do you know the gender of both babies?" Yoko asked.

"She is due in early July and no, we do not know the gender of the babies." Naruto answered.

"Will she be marrying?"

"Yes, to me." Naruto answered.

"When? Yoko asked.

"We don't have a date yet, but after the twins are born. Maybe around September or maybe a winter wedding. It's up to her." Naruto explained.

"Well...she is the heir to the Hyuga, but she will be taking your name. So the answer is...no. Neither of the twins will be getting the seal." Yoko answered.

"That's it? Nothing like a test or something?" Naruto asked confused.

"No."

"Cool. Thank you for your time."

...

Later that night everyone was out in the courtyard just enjoying the cool night.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you." Naruto stated.

"What is it?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, we were told that one of the twins may have to get the bird seal." Naruto began.

"Really?" TenTen asked surprised.

"Well you would know if you hung out with us instead of Neji all the time." Hanabi stated.

TenTen blushed.

"Anyways!" TenTen stated.

"Anyway, I spoke to the council today...and they said neither of the twins will have to get the seal." Naruto finished.

"Really? So both of them won't get the seal?" Hinata asked in disbelief,

"Yes." Naruto answered smiling.

"Yay!" Hanabi exclaimed hugging Naruto then Hinata.

"That's great!" TenTen congratulated.

"Congratulations." Hiashi stated.

"Good." Neji said.

"Just a little longer and we'll see the twins." TenTen stated rubbing Hinata's belly.

"And hopefully Kioshi doesn't come back." Hinata stated.

"Yeah, but we just have to hope that he doesn't." Naruto added.

Wow, that was longer than I thought. But! I put two chapters in one for you guys! I thought that you guys ould like a nice, long chapter right? But review! The button is down there. The reviews will be nice. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciate it. But my goal is to reach 200 or more reviews. Help me with that! :) But there IS about 12 or more chapters left becasue yesterday in school, all these ideas just popped into my head :) So more for you guys. Anyhow, enough of my talking for now, lol. Enjoy!

_September 26, 2009_

_Chapter 22_

It was two days after Kioshi's return. So far things were quiet, but Naruto and Hiashi were worried sick. But today Naruto was doing some errands for Sakura and Tsunade just to get some extra cash. And Hinata was stuck at home with nothing to do. TenTen and Neji were planning about their wedding as well last night and are going to be having a very small one. Hanabi was out with one of her friends, and Neji and TenTen were gone doing only who knows what. So Hinata was bored and alone. She then decided to go out for a walk through Kohona. It was a nice day out.

So Hinata got ready to go out. She put on one of the maternity shirts TenTen gave her, a pair of slacks, and her sandals. Hinata then brushed her hair, grabbed a water bottle, then headed out the door.

As Hinata strolled through the village, she suddenly had this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. Hinata decided to ignore it. But that was not easy. A couple minutes later, Hinata spotted Kiba with Akamaru at the park. She smiled at her temammate training and decided to go over. Hinata thought it will keep her mind off things.

So Hinata went over to the park and just watched Kiba train with his beloved dog. Akamaru begna to bark and Kiba turned around and spotted Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Kiba greeted hugging his old teammate.

"Hi Kiba." Hinata returned.

"Hey, congratulations on the pregnancy. But, um, aren't you kind of young?" Kiba asked sitting down next to Hinata.

"Yes. It was kind of, um, unexpected." Hinata answered blushing.

"Oh, so how is Naruto dealing with all of this?" Kiba asked concerned.

"Good. He can't wait until the twins are born." Hinata stated.

"Twins?" Kiba asked confused. "You're having twins?"

"Yes." Hinata answered smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Oh wow, you grew up a lot, didn't you?" Kiba smiled.

Hinata just smiled.

"Can I feel?" Kiba asked.

"Sure." Hinata answered.

So Kiba placed a hand on Hinata's belly and felt the kicks from the twins.

"Wow, very active huh?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, very," Hinata answered.

Akamaru began to bark non-stop now.

"Akamaru, shh, what's wrong buddy?" Kiba asked.

But Akamaru continued to bark.

"Maybe he's hungry." Hinata thought.

"Nah, I just fed him." Kiba answered.

Then Hinata felt hands squeeze around her neck. Hinata screamed as the person choked her.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled worridly. He then tried to fight off the guy. "Who are you?!" Kiba yelled.

"The man Hinata was supposed to marry."

"What?" Kiba asked confused. He then got the guy's hands off of Hinata. She fell off the bench gasping for air.

"Kisohi? H-how c-could y-you? I-I though f-father t-told y-you to stay away f-from m-me." Hinata stated while still gasping for air.

"Haha, you actually thought I would listen to that old hag? He is the disgrace and so are you!" Kioshi screamed while trying to kick her. But Kiba blocked the kick.

"Stay away from her! I don't know who you are, but stay away from her!" Kiba yelled while trying to keep him on the ground so he won't go near Hinata.

"She is a disgrace for her family. Sleeping with a man she wasn't even married to!" Kioshi screamed.

"Don't say that about her!"

"Then how do you suppose she got pregnant? Out of thin air? You ninjas are useless." Kioshi smirked while doing a jutsu. "Formation, six hundred ice blades jutsu!"

Kiba got Hinata out of the way just in time.

"You're kind of heavy." Kiba stated.

"I know." Hinata agreed upset.

Then at that point Kioshi was arressted at that point.

"Let go of me!" Kioshi yelled in defense.

"You are a wanted criminal from all the villages for mudering." The officer explained.

"Wow, talk about great timing." Kiba joked.

Kioshi was then taken away. Once Kioshi was out of sight, Hinata then got sick and threw up.

"Oi, Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba asked concerned holding Hinata's hair back.

But Hinata continued to vomit. Kiba rubbed her back for comfort.

...

When Hinata stopped puking, Kiba brought her to the hospital for her to checked out to see if everything was okay. Hinata was brought to a room for check-up. Naruto was told by Sakura being that he was with Tsunade.

"So Kiba, what happened?!" Naruto asked in concerned.

"Some guy named Kioshi just attacked us all of sudden. Like out of nowhere because we were just talking. Hinata then fell to the floor because he choked her, he did some weird jutsu, and then Hinata started to vomit non-stop. Some crazy stuff." Kiba explained.

"Okay, thanks for helping Kiba. I owe you big time." Naruto said as he walked into Hinata's room.

...

"So Sakura, how is she?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Well, she..."

Aha! There you wonderful people go. I just felt making this a cliffhanger. But did you guys like this? And like I said, help me with my goal. If you don't know what it is, go all the way to the top. ^.^ Reviews will be amazing!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

So...thanks for ALL the reviews :) Now here is the continuation. :D

_October 1, 2009_

_Chapter 23_

_"So Sakura, how is she?" Naruto asked._

_"Well, she..."_

"Well..she had suffered from some bleeding. The twins are alright though. No harm to them, but Hinata will have to stay overnight just to be sure she doesn't bleed anymore because the bleeding then can cause harm to the twins. And we don't want that to happen right?" Sakura stated.

"Yeah. But can I see her?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sakura answered opening the door so Naruto can go in.

So Naruto walked in and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully.

"Thanks for telling me she was asleep." Naruto stated.

"Well she must've fell asleep recently because when I last came in here, she was awake." Sakura stated.

"Sure." Naruto said.

That comment earned Naruto a kick from Sakura. And she kicked right in his balls...HARD.

"Ow, w-what was that for?" Naruto asked in pain.

"For not believing a medical ninja." Sakura answered.

"But that hard?" Naruto asked still holding onto his manhood in pain.

"Man up." Sakura commented.

...

Naruto had decided to stay next to Hinata as she slept. Naruto thought she looked like an angel. He had been sitting there for about two hours. Hiashi came in, but he waited for his daughter to wake up. Kiba wanted to see if everything was okay. But Kiba actually stayed in the room to keep Naruto company.

"So, are you ready?" Kiba asked breaking the silence.

"Ready for what?" Naruto asked.

"Ready to become a father." Kiba explained.

"I don't think so. I'm a nervous wreck. But I don't want to show that to Hinata that because I have to be there for her. She was the one going through more problems than I was." Naruto admitted.

"Oh. But if tell Hinata that you are nervous, she will probably understand you and give you some encouragement like she always does." Kiba stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I mean you have to be there for her, even though it might be hell...but still, the both of you have to be there for the other." Kiba explained.

"I guess you are right Kiba." Naruto stated.

"When am I not?" Kiba asked.

"Don't push it." Naruto warned.

...

After Kiba and Naruto's little talk, a sound was heard. They looked at Hinata's bed and saw she was waking up.

Hinata awoke and was confused. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Next thing she knew was a pair of arms wrapping around her in an embrace.

"Hinata! You're awake!" Naruto cheered happily. Naruto planted her a kiss on the forehead.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked still confused.

"Well..." Kiba began. "This guy named Kioshi was it? Anyhow, he came, choked you, tried to kill us both, he got arrested, then you threw up, so at that point I brought you here."

"Oh, so the twins are safe then?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Oh thank goodness." Hinata said with a relief.

"That guy was pretty scary looking." Kiba stated.

"Y-yes. I am glad that father finally understood me...even though it was around the time I got pregnant." Hinata blushed.

"Yeah. But hey! Look on the bright side of this. You are going to have beautiful twin babies...exactly when?" Kiba asked.

"A little over three months. Early July." Naruto answered.

"Oh, I thought you were due sooner than that." Kiba said.

"No, I am about six and a half months now." Hinata explained rubbing her belly.

"Oh, Wow twins, Naruto must be great then, huh?" Kiba joked.

That caused for the both of them to blush madly. Then Sakura came back into the room.

"Oh, I see Hinata is awake." Sakura said walking into the room.

"Yeah, she woke up like ten minutes ago." Naruto quoted.

"Okay. Now guys, I have to see if everything is alright with Hinata." Sakura explained grabbing a chair along with some gloves. "That means you two have to leave."

"Oh." Both men said in unison.

So Kiba and Naruto left the room for Sakura to do her job.

...

As Sakura was examining Hinata, Sakura spoke to Hinata.

"So Hinata, are excited for the twins?" Sakura began.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered.

"I'm very proud of you, you know that?" Sakura stated.

"R-really?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Of course. I mean, the way you are handling the pregnancy and the way you stood up to that weird man Kioshi and your father." Sakura stated.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, everything seems to be fine. But we are going to keep you overnight just to play it safe." Sakura explained.

"Okay." Hinata nodded.

"Alright? So I'm going to get your father to come in because visiting hours are almost up." Sakura stated.

Hinata just nodded.

...

Hiashi was walking into Hinata's room with a look of relief.

"You nearly scared me to death, you know that?" Hiashi greeted.

Hinata just smiled.

"So, is everything alright? What did Sakura say?" Hiashi asked sitting down on the chair near Hinata's bed.

"She said everything was alright. I was bleeding before, but that's solved. But Sakura said they were going to keep me overnight just to play it safe." Hinata explained.

"Alright. That's good to hear." Hiashi smiled.

It was now quiet. Neither Hiashi nor Hinata knew what to say or when to say it. But after ten minutes of silence, Hinata broke it.

"I'm sorry." Hinata began.

"Sorry for what?" Hiashi asked confused.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out without your permission. And...for sleeping with Naruto. It's that I was madly in love with him, and, and I couldn't survive without seeing or talking to him. And then one night, everything just changed. And it was so wonderful and never knew love can be so...so invigorating." Hinata confessed.

"Oh. But, how long have you been sleeping with Naruto? And did you guys protect?" Hiashi asked.

"Um, a-about a year and a half now." Hinata blushed.

"Over a year?" Hiashi asked in shock.

"Y-yes." Hinata confirmed.

"Oh, wow."

"And we protected most of the time." Hinata blushed even more.

"Most of the time?" Hiashi asked.

"Some nights, we got so caught up and sometimes Naruto forget to put one on. And sometimes I forgot as well." Hinata blushed doing the old habit with her fingers together.

"Oh, well, now you can't go back in time. What's happened happened. No going back." Hiashi quoted. "And to tell you the truth, I am kind of excited to become a grandfather."

Hinata just smiled and rubbed her belly. Hiashi then placed a hand and smiled.

**This is probably longer than the last. Maybe. Anyhows, liked??? Reviews will make me happy. Review and get a cookie :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! Yes, I have been gone for awhile. Sorry, it's that school has me real busy. And, I have a new story, if you want to check that out, go ahead!! I would love if it intrests you :D Anyhow! Let's go to the chapter.

_October 8, 2009_

_Chapter 24_

It was the day after Hinata got admitted into the hospital. And today she was going back home. There was no extra bleeding which was good.

Naruto came to help Hinata. He didn't realize how big Hinata was until she was changing. And Hinata noticed the look on his face.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I just realized how big your belly got." Naruto answered.

"Oh. I see. . ." Hinata said now looking sad.

"No! Hinata, don't get upset. I didn't mean it like that." Naruto explained realizing what he just said. He sat next to Hinata. "What I meant was that you look beautiful. You always do."

"I just want to twins to come already. My insides are being torn apart." Hinata stated smiling.

"They're ninjas alright." Naruto smiled kissing Hinata's belly.

...

Later when Naruto and Hinata came back home.

"Naruto, I'm a little tired." Hinata stated.

"Okay. Go take a nap if you want. And...I'll make dinner!" Naruto smiled.

"Don't hurt yourself." Hinata smiled walking into the bedroom.

"Haha, very funny." Naruto answered back quietly.

...

While Hinata was taking her nap, Naruto decided to make dinner for a change. A dinner made by him. But Naruto was stuck on what to make. He was thinking for about 15 minutes when it dawned on him. Hinata had been craving some spicy food this week, so he decided dumplings! Hinata loved them anyway. So Naruto went to get out the needed ingredients and got started.

It took about two hours to get all of this cooking. And as Naruto was putting the dumplings to cook, he heard Hinata yell Naruto's name. He immediatly dropped everything and rushed to Hinata. He found her in the bathroom.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Naruto asked in panic.

"Naruto. . .I. . . "

**Sorry! I just felt I had to make this a cliffy :) You can hate me if you want. But! The next will be longer. VERY long. Anyhow, check out the story, it's called "Kohona's Cinderella", though it's about TenTen...Read and review that one, and I'll update this faster :) Nah, just joking, though I can do that if I want :D Anyhow, reviews are all welcomed. All do count :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the cliffy, can't help it :D And did you know? This was originally going to be the last chappie? I wanted only 25, but judging by how much you guys love it, I continued!!!! And IF! This can go up to 300 reviews, I will be so amazed :) Anyhow, enjoy this one!!!!!

_October 13, 2009_

_Chapter 25_

"_Hinata! What's wrong?!" Naruto asked in panic._

_"Naruto. . .I. . "_

"Naruto. . .I. . .think something's wrong." Hinata answered in pain.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked still in confusion.

"Blood. . .Not. . .good. . .twins. . .might be. . .in harm." Hinata answered.

"Oh no. You're bleeding! Um, uh, what did Sakura say? What did Sakura say?!" Naruto asked himself pacing back and forth. "Oh yeah! That liquid Sakura gave us! You drink it right?"

"No Naruto, I inject into my body." Hinata stated in sarcasm.

"Oh, very funny."

...

Later after the liquid was in Hinata's system;

"Thank goodness for medical ninjas." Naruto stated lying down next to Hinata in bed.

"Yeah. I thought something was terribly wrong." Hinata stated quietly.

"But I know the twins will be born fine. Trust me. They are growing inside of you, the strongest and most beautiful woman I have ever met." Naruto quoted.

"Thanks."

"You know what bugs me?" Naruto began. "We won't be able to have sex for two weeks."

That made him recieve a small, but playful punch.

"Our relationship is a crazy one huh?" Naruto guessed aloud.

"Yeah." Hinata answered slowly looking at her ring.

"We need to think of baby names." Naruto realized.

"Let's discuss that another day, I just want to lay down here with you." Hinata smiled.

Naruto kissed her, but Hinata made it deeper.

"I love you." Hinata stated.

"I love you to. And the twins as well." Naruto returned.

**Yeah..I had no idea what else to write. BUT! The next couple will be intresting I guess. If you have any ideas, let me know!! I'm open to them!!! And will you help me get to 300 reviews??? :D That's a lot.....Reviews will be amazing!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

Yeah....so I haven't updated......sorry :/ School is keeping me busy like crazy!!!! But!! This story reached 200 reviews thanks to you lovely people :) So...here is the newest installment and!!! Thanks for your ideas!!!! I will use them, I promise!!!!

_October 27, 2009_

_Chapter 26_

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Okay, what cravings do you have?" Naruto mumbled.

"I don't have any cravings." Hinata answered.

"Then what is it? It's 2:00AM!" Naruto explained.

"I just thought of a name for one of the babies." Hinata answered.

"And you couldn't tell me this in the morning why?" Naruto asked.

"Um. . .well. . .I was having this dream. . .and the name just popped into my head and I didn't want to forget it." Hinata explained. "Are you mad at me?"

"Wow. And no. . .but can you tell me in the morning? I'm tired."

"Didn't you just hear what I just said?" Hinata asked angrily.

"Okay. . .what's the name?" Naruto asked.

"Haruto." Hinata answered smiling.

"You have some weird dreams." Naruto stated. "But it's a boy name right?"

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Okay, back to bed then."

...

Later that morning, Naruto saw Hinata writing some stuff down in a notebook in the bedroom.

"What are doing Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Just thinking of some baby names. I already have Haruto, Asako, Akemi, Marsaru, and Natsuki." Hinata explained.

"Oh cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah. . . But I want to think of some more but I can't." Hinata stated.

"How about. . .Nori. . .Osamu. . .Rei or Shun? They just came into my head right now." Naruto suggested.

"I like those Naruto. Thanks." Hinata smiled as she wrote them down.

"You know," Naruto began. "Everyone is gone for awhile so. . .how about we have a little alone time?"

"Um. . .are you sure everyone is gone?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah because I don't hear anyone."

So Hinata stood up and went onto the bed.

"Are you coming?" Hinata asked.

Naruto locked the door and headed for the bed.

...

Not even all the way in making love, Hinata realized something.

"Naruto!"

"Enjoying this?"

"Get off of me! I don't feel like doing this." Hinata stated suddenly.

"But you just okay." Naruto stated confused.

"No no no, just just. . .leave it okay! Get out of the room!" Hinata yelled kicking Naruto out.

Everyone heard Hinata yell. Luckily Naruto already put on boxers if incase. Bad thing was. . .He was fully erected.

"Just wait until after the twins are born." TenTen stated as she walked by.

"Damn hormones."

Yeah. . .I thought it was going to be longer....but it came shorter than I thought. BUT!! If you have ideas, tell and I will most likely use them because you guys are amazing!!!!!! But if you already gave, you don't have to give again. Reviews will be awesome!!!! XD


End file.
